dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dontchalovechloelukasiak11/Dance Moms Season 3 Mid-Finale Recap
OK. I was super excited to see this special episode of Dance Moms. I just forgot it was 2 hours and turned it on at 9:00 instead of 8:00. LOL. Anyway, since this was a continuation of last week's episode, Chloe is still on the top of the pyramid. Everyone is back from the appearence on ABC's The View. Maddie, Chloe, Kendall, and Asia have solos. Maddie's solo is called I'm On My Way, Chloe's solo is called My Obsession, Kendall's solo is called Put Your Hands Up, and Asia's solo is called The Robot. Kell is upset that Brooke and Paige both have no solo. With Abby's permission, she takes Brooke to a recoding building while the soloists practice their dances. Brooke gets to sing her song from last season with a member of the famous group, The PussyCat Dolls. Meanwhile, Cathy gives Zack a solo called Resesatate, Nick and Gino an acro duet, and has a sketelton/Day of the Dead-theamed group routine that feauters a girl named Victoria that was at Cathy's audition last week's episode. Behind Abby's back, Christi, Kelly, Holly, Melissa, and Kristie take the girls ice-skating. Kristie does not allow Asia to skate because she worries she will get hurt on the ice and not be able to compete, which is the same reason Maddie is nervous to go on the ice. Candy Apples also go to that same place to skate, but there is no drama involving them there. Abby finds out and makes every dancer, but Asia do push-ups because 1. Everyone lied to her and 2. They could have got hurt and not be able to dance.. Now ... at the competition, Masters of Dance is when a lot of the drama happened. Melissa and Gino's dad yelled at each other in the hallway is the first thing. Then, Kristie is angry at the other moms because they see Asia as a bif threat and talks about her crying. Since Jill and Kristie began yelling at each other, Kendall cries and Jill takes her out in the hall to have a serious talk. After Gino and Nick's duo, Christi acidently touchs their prop and Anthony yells at her. THEN... during Abby's group dance... Cathy and Anthony start to talk bad about Paige. After the dance, Abby calls down Paige and tells her to confront the two and she runs away crying with Kelly and Brooke after her. Paige comes back on stage for awards. For solos, Maddie is first, Nick is second, Chloe is third, and Kendall is fourth. Gino and Nick win 1st place for their duet. Abby's group is 2nd and Cathy wins. In the Dressing Room, the episode ends with Abby leaving the room and saying that she is getting a place in L.A. and when Kelly asks if she is moving... she nods her head up and down, then leaves. I'm thinking.. if Abby moves to L.A... will the ALDC get a studio there, will she only visit sometimes, was she only kidding, or is she going to not to be the owner any more or shut the entire thing down? Stay tooned in the Summer for season 3.5 and get ready for season 2 of Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. Bye! Category:Blog posts